(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image coding method that includes: a video layer of generating a coded stream by coding an image composed of one or more pictures; and a system layer of generating a system stream for transmitting or storing the coded stream.
(2) Description of the Related Art
ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector) Recommendation H.264 has an extension standard called Scalable Video Coding (SVC) for achieving spatial scalability and temporal scalability.
SVC ensures scalability by a plurality of layers that include a base layer, an enhancement layer, and the like. For example, a low-resolution image is obtained from the base layer, and a high-resolution image is obtained from the enhancement layer.
In SVC, spatial scalability means scalability in image resolution, image size, or the like, whereas temporal scalability means scalability in frame rate or the like. Managing them in a plurality of levels achieves graduated quality.
ITU-T Recommendation H.264 also has an extension standard called Multiview Video Coding (MVC) that enables efficient coding of a plurality of images for a plurality of views.
In MVC, a plurality of images for a plurality of views that include a base view (also referred to as an independent view) and a non-base view (also referred to as a dependent view) are coded. The coding may be performed using inter-view prediction. For example, a non-base view image is coded using a base view image as a predictive image. This improves coding efficiency.
Non Patent Literatures (NPL) 1 to 5 describe standards for identifying the above-mentioned extension standards in MPEG-2 Systems for coding images and audio.    [NPL 1]
ITU-T Rec. H.222.0 | ISO/IEC 13818-1    [NPL 2]
ISO/IEC 13818-1: 2007/Amd 4: 2009    [NPL 3]
Recommendation H.222.0 (2006) Amendment 4 (December 2009) “Transport of multiview video over ITU-T Rec. H.222.0 | ISO/IEC 13818-1”    [NPL 4]
ISO/IEC 13818-1: 2007/Amd 3: 2009    [NPL 5]
Recommendation H.222.0 (2006) Amendment 3 (March 2009) “Transport of scalable video over ITU-T Rec. H.222.0 | ISO/IEC 13818-1”